Le cinque tentazioni
by GurenDelacroix
Summary: I GazettE oltre le luci del palcoscenico e dei servizi fotografici.
1. Profumo proibito

Come tredici anni prima, era ancora quella voce a risuonargli nelle orecchie chiamandolo affettuosamente.

Il tono però non era più quello di una bambina giocosa che lo chiamava per attirare la sua attenzione, che fosse per un bisogno urgente o per la semplice voglia della sua compagnia: no, ormai in ogni sillaba si sentivano i primi avvisi di una femminilità nascente, un fiore dai petali non completamente dischiusi che tuttavia emana già un dolcissimo profumo.

Profumo.. Quante volte aveva pronunciato quella parola, eppure la sfumatura d'affettuosità percepibile quando si riferiva a lei e a lei sola era veramente rara.

« Kaori-chan.. » sussurrò ancora una volta con quel tono squisitamente mieloso che aveva sempre usato con lei, da quando il suo cuore di adolescente si era sciolto vedendo il tenero viso della neonata per la prima volta. Le accarezzò il volto accompagnando il gesto alle parole, la guardò come se vedesse per la prima volta quella bellezza ormai più da donna che da ragazzina che aveva preso il posto della paffuta tenerezza tipica dei quattro anni che aveva quando, anni prima, sulla porta di casa le aveva detto di non piangere, di fare la brava perchè prima o poi sarebbe tornato.

Immerso per un momento nei ricordi, si riprese vedendo i suoi occhi farsi lucidi, espressione del misto di eccitazione, emozione e timore tipico di certe situazioni; aveva il respiro leggermente affannoso, ed il seno piccolo ma grazioso si alzava e abbassava appena più velocemente del normale. Era ancora in grado di donare quelle sensazioni a una donna? Aveva quasi rimosso dalla mente l'ultima volta che aveva visto quella dolce espressione di voglia sul viso della partner di turno, così lontana dalla volgare smania delle più.

Con lei era diverso, con lei non poteva essere prepotente e imporsi come suo solito. Con lei non voleva essere così.. Così rude.  
Si era preso cura di lei con calma, lasciandole godere ogni leggera leccata e ogni carezza atta a prepararla sempre a qualcosa di più. Capì subito che non gli aveva mentito, quel corpo era senza macchia e senza peccato: doveva essere proprio lui a sporcarlo?  
Nonostante la domanda, era in una posizione inequivocabile. La sovrastava con poca fatica, quel corpo così gracile e delicato era ancora più piccolo rispetto al proprio, e baciandole il collo si dedicava intanto ad accarezzare dolcemente la sua parte più intima, già leggermente umida. Ogni attenzione che le dedicava però non gli costava fatica, bastava che lo chiamasse ancora con quella sfumatura di eccitazione crescente nel tono della voce che si sentiva ricompensato di tutto.  
E infatti, neanche a farlo apposta, eccola di nuovo a sospirare di nuovo quel nomignolo col volto tutto arrossato e gli occhi semichiusi: « _O-oniichan._. » (1).

Perchè la sua cuginetta doveva essere così fottutamente eccitante? « Ma chi se ne frega », pensò alla fine, « non fa neanche Uke di cognome, in fondo non siamo neanche così imparentati.. E la aiuterò anche a lavare via il sangue dalle lenzuola, questo mi rende meno immorale no? ».

(1) Appellativo usato principalmente riferendosi direttamente ad un fratello maggiore, spesso viene usato dai bambini anche per chiamare un cugino o parente qualunque più grande.


	2. Violenta attrazione

Una delle cose che più ama di Tokyo sono i negozi. A prima vista non si direbbe tipo da shopping per il centro di una grande città, eppure da quando s'è trasferito lì dedicare il sabato pomeriggio alla ricerca di nuove uscite o pezzi da collezione è diventata una tradizione.

E anche quel maledetto sabato era lì, in uno dei suoi negozi di fiducia, a cercare con occhio attento qualcosa di interessante nella parte dedicata ai vinili europei.

Lo sguardo gli cadde quasi immediatamente sulla busta di cartone colorata, in ottime condizioni se si pensa che risale agli anni Settanta. Sembrava nuova nuova, appena uscita dalla fabbrica, e messa lì apposta per essere vista da lui; gli gridava « Comprami, sono tua! » e lui la guardava con occhi adoranti. Lei, la prima edizione di God save the Queen.

Peccato che in quell'istante una mano affusolata si era allungata a prendere il cimelio e l'aveva sottratto al suo sguardo. « Chi cazzo è ora? » , pensò scocciato e alzò gli occhi per poter vedere in viso il contendente.

Il colore degli occhi era abilmente mascherato da due lenti a contatto rispettivamente rosse e blu, che contrastavano fortemente col biondo platino dei capelli; il trucco le copriva occhi e labbra, mentre i vestiti coprivano meno del dovuto lasciando intravedere parti di pelle olivastra. « Scusa _oji-san _(1), ma questo è mio » gli disse con un sorriso strafottente la ragazza al suo fianco. Ma come si permetteva? Non lo aveva riconosciuto? ..Ah, giusto. Non aveva la benda.

..Non poteva comunque comportarsi così! I suoi genitori non le avevano insegnato l'educazione? C'era prima lui, quel vinile era suo di diritto! « Veramente era un po' che lo stavo guardando.. Non ti sembra il caso di dovermelo lasciare? » provò a dire mantenendo un tono calmo e cercando di non balbettare come suo solito.  
La giovane fece finta di pensarci su per qualche secondo, poi ribatté: « Mh.. No, avresti dovuto prenderlo subito! Sei arrivato tardi, che peccato » aggiunse come per prenderlo in giro. E tutto ciò.. Lo eccitava, tremendamente.

Avrebbe voluto prenderla per un polso, trascinarla da qualche parte e farla sua con forza, più volte. Anzi, avrebbe voluto che da quel negozio sparissero tutti per poterlo fare lì, subito. Più la guardava e più sentiva la voglia di strapparle i vestiti di dosso, senza tanti preamboli: quell'atteggiamento rispecchiava un carattere forte e deciso, il che lo attraeva maledettamente. « Ti prego, sii la mia Nancy. Distruggimi, annullami col tuo corpo » , pensò.

Si riprese però dalle sue fantasie, scosse la testa per togliersi da davanti gli occhi le immagini mentali che si era appena creato; lei era ancora lì davanti a lui, a guardarlo con aria di sfida. Sospirò e si arrese. « Ok, è tuo. Posso solo vederlo un attimo ancora? » ; lei, dopo averlo guardato ancora un poco per capire se potesse fidarsi o meno, si convinse e gli passò il disco. Akira se lo rigirò tra le mani, osservandolo attentamente fronte e retro, poi glielo rese. « Goditelo, è un capolavoro » le disse congedandosi con un sorriso tranquillo.

Prima di uscire però passò alla cassa e parlò con il commesso, che ormai conosceva da tempo: « Nee, la vedi quella? » e gli indicò la ragazza con cui aveva parlato poco prima. « Il disco dei Pistols glielo pago io.. » , disse allungandogli alcune banconote per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca della giacca una penna e un foglietto su cui scribacchiò qualcosa, « ..e visto che ci sei dalle questo, per favore » concluse passandogli anche il biglietto con il suo numero sopra.

(1) Letteralmente 'zio', viene usato anche in modo poco cortese per riferirsi a uomini solitamente di mezz'età.


	3. Dolce ambiguità

Eccola, la solita voglia in una sera qualunque: « Stasera esco ».

Gli ci volle relativamente poco per prepararsi; lui che sul palco era un divo impeccabile grazie ai lunghi quarti d'ora che le truccatrici gli dedicavano ora in dieci minuti aveva già inforcato i grandi occhiali da sole, fedeli compagni anche di notte, e usciva di casa lasciandosi dietro una leggera scia di profumo.

Il locale era sempre quello, un posto relativamente sconosciuto e piuttosto tranquillo dove con poche parole riusciva sempre a conquistare una qualche preda, maschio o femmina che fosse, anche se negli ultimi tempi si dedicava in particolar modo ai giovinetti che adocchiava tra un drink e un altro. Entrò senza la gran smania di trovare qualcuno che lo affliggeva dopo certe giornate stressanti, si sedette con calma ad un tavolo dove la visuale degli interni era praticamente perfetta e ordinò un cocktail leggero, giusto per gustarsi qualcosa di alcolico. Vagò con lo sguardo tra gli altri tavoli, osservando con occhio attento chi vi era seduto: poco distante da lui c'era una coppietta di ventenni che si scambiava qualche effusione tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, mentre in un angolo della sala stava un piccolo gruppo di amici che probabilmente festeggiava la fine di una sessione d'esami.. Niente degno di nota, insomma. Lo sguardo infine gli cadde su un ragazzetto, che dava l'aria di essere appena maggiorenne, seduto al bancone che guardava distrattamente il cubetto di ghiaccio sul fondo del bicchiere ormai vuoto. Rimase incantato qualche secondo ad ammirarne il profilo, bello di quella bellezza che solo la gioventù dà e, cosa che accese ancora di più il suo interesse, leggermente androgino; scese con gli occhi sul collo, lasciato scoperto da un taglio che sembrava preso direttamente da una rivista di moda, e notò il chiarore della sua pelle, così candida che ispirava già in lui pensieri non proprio puliti.

Usò la tattica di sempre: restò a sorseggiare il drink continuando a tenerlo d'occhio in modo però discreto, cercando di capire che tipo di ragazzo fosse; dedusse dal suo giocare con gli anelli che aveva alle dita e di tanto in tanto anche col bicchiere che fosse nervoso, probabilmente era la prima volta che metteva piede in quel locale. « Una preda facile », concluse tra sé e sé con un mezzo sorriso e svuotato il bicchiere si diresse con una sicurezza che in certe occasioni gli era propria al suo fianco. A quanto pare il ragazzo non se ne accorse, dato che appena lo sentì sussurrare quel « Buonasera » a pochi centimetri da un orecchio per poco non sobbalzò. Rispose con un saluto quasi balbettato, tenendo gli occhi bassi per sentirsi un po' meno a disagio.

Poco ci volle perchè il giovane entrasse in un albergo, e non in un love hotel qualsiasi, con la vita cinta dal braccio del più grande, che ancora indossava gli occhiali da sole: poche parole alla reception da parte sua e dopo qualche minuto erano davanti alla porta della camera. Aprì la porta e lasciò entrare il ragazzo per primo, per poi notare da subito divertito il suo stupore davanti al lusso che la stanza trasudava non volgarmente, con una certa eleganza. « Un provinciale.. », pensò, e riconobbe nel suo sguardo quello che aveva dover avuto lui anni prima la prima volta che era entrato in una camera del genere. Evitò comunque di cedere ai ricordi e di tuffarsi nel passato: aveva ben altro in mente e molto altro gli nasceva osservando quelle labbra perfette appena dischiuse, due petali di rosa.

« Allora.. », disse attirando la sua attenzione dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave e sfilandosi gli occhiali, « ..Hai intenzione di farmi divertire? » ; aveva detto quelle ultime parole mentre si avvicinava al giovane che si ritrovò a indietreggiare, usando un tono di voce proprio di chi sa di avere il comando e con un sorriso sulle labbra che avrebbe indotto in tentazione la più casta delle monache. « E-ecco.. Io, veramente.. », iniziò a dire con voce incerta il più piccolo continuando a indietreggiare e finendo seduto sul letto alle sue spalle; « Cosa? Sei minorenne? » chiese subito fermandosi un attimo mentre andava verso di lui: ok soddisfare le proprie voglie, ma non voleva certo casini! « No no, non è questo! », si affrettò a rispondere il giovane, come se sentisse il bisogno di tranquillizzarlo, « E' che.. Ecco.. », ma non riuscì a finire la frase che se lo ritrovò davanti e si lasciò sollevare il viso con una mano. « Ah, ho capito.. », e si avvicinò al suo viso, « Sei vergine » concluse con un sorriso carico di malizia e gli leccò le labbra. Avrebbe voluto ancora affrettarsi a dirgli che non era vero, che la verità era un'altra ma pensava che forse l'avrebbe deluso.. Bastò quel tocco della sua lingua a fargli passare la voglia di aggiungere altro, si arrese all'idea che l'avrebbe scoperto da solo e restò docile sotto di lui. « Non hai più niente da dire ora? », chiese iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia con calma e osservando soddisfatto il suo viso diventare pian piano più rosso per mano sua. Nessuna risposta, i bottoni si lasciarono slacciare con una facilità quasi oscena: uno, due, tre..

Un momento.

E quella cos'era?

Una benda? Che ci faceva una benda attorno al suo petto?  
« Che ti è successo? Sei stato ferito? », volle sapere in un raptus di apprensione e finì di aprirgli la camicia per potergliela sfilare e così dedicarsi alla benda.

Nessuna reazione, solo le guance più rosse.

« Forse non è niente di così grave », pensò iniziando a togliergli quel tessuto costrittivo da attorno a quel corpicino così delicato. « Cosa può.. »

Un attimo di silenzio anche nella sua mente. Teneva la benda tra le mani, e continuava a guardare ciò che aveva davanti come se fosse stato un evento straordinario.

Un seno.

Certo, un seno di dimensioni modeste e facilmente camuffabile, ma pur sempre un seno.

« ..Sei.. Una ragazza? »

La vide annuire lentamente e con la testa china, come se si vergognasse di ammetterlo.

Una ragazza. Quanto tempo era passato prima che sentisse tutta quella voglia per una ragazza? Un anno come minimo. Eppure era così: la desiderava prima pensando che fosse un ragazzo, e la desiderava ancora in quel momento.

La vide che tremava appena; si vergognava come una ladra per non averglielo detto e vedendo che non faceva più altro si convinse del tutto di averlo deluso. Fece per riprendere la benda dalle mani di lui, per potersela mettere e andare via scusandosi mille volte, ma venne bloccata sul letto da quel suo corpo non particolarmente grande ma che su di lei sapeva imporsi, e si sorprese nel sentire un bacio appassionato che la penetrava nella bocca e nell'anima.

Quella sarebbe stata la loro unica notte, lo sapevano bene entrambi, ma Takanori si arrese all'idea che non l'avrebbe lasciata andare via finchè non si sarebbero svegliati il mattino dopo, uno tra le braccia dell'altro.


End file.
